Maximum Ride Betrayed
by freezeon
Summary: Max gets kicked out of the flock because they thought she was working for the school, years later the reunite but can they get her to trust them again in time to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Max Pov "come on experiment 25001 run faster" that was jeb supposed to be my father . By the way i forgot to introduce myself my name is maximum ride but call me max and i' m 14 .I wouldn't be here if my ex-flock would believe in me .They thought I ,Maximum Ride worked with the school ,but they never thought it was

Jeb .Even Fang my right wing man ,my bestfriend and possibly boyfriend told me to leave two years ago .

FLASH-BACK

"hey max we need to talk to you " said fang "ok " i reply , as we walk to where the flock was then angel started talking "max we want you to get out of the flock "shesaid . I was shocked " why" i asked

'dont act innocent max we know you work for the school " so get out of here now" he said you're putting us in danger "fine i said but youre gonna regret this ' and then i left .

END FLASH-BACK

Now here i am stuck in the school triyng not to fight any expiriments but Jeb wants me to so whatever ill fight them .you might be wondering wow maximum ride giving up well, i lost hope when the flock kick me out scratch that i list hope when fang , my ex-crush So here i am fighting a 95% human,3%bird,and 2% lion and can control the elements , turn invisible , fly,and turn into a lion

so here iam fighting him i think his name is thunder . While me today they are doing some uploading my body great , by the way im 90% human 4%bird 3%lion and can fly faster then the speed of light and sound ,can control lighting and can read and control minds also the voice in my head was my coinsense so jeb told me come with me "i think we already know what to upload to you 'he said ."Hn " was all i said


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE

SO SHOULD I CONTINUE WRITTING THE STORY . SHOULD I REWRITE AND I HAVE 2 QUESTION

DOES IT SUCK?

SHOULD I KEEP THE PAIRING FAX?

ALSO IF U HAVE AN OC TELL ME IT HAS 2 HAVE

NAME:

AGE

PICTURE OR DESCRIPTION

ABILITIES (WINGS , CONTROLS ELEMENTS ...)

PAIRING


	3. Chapter 3

maximum ride betrayed

summary: in this chapter all new characters are ..in ... yay

I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE !

NAME: Anastasia

AGE :14

ABILITIES:3% cat (black ears and tail, senses) 3% bird (blue phoenix wings, and senses),She can control fire but it turns blue when she does and she can manifest certain things (definitely gay bacon, and bacon)

DESCRPTION:She has dirty blonde hair with tons of blue streeks. Her eyes are royal blue and her pupils are actually a really dark purple that looks black. She has a button nose and cherry red lips. Her skin is a light olive color. She has curves but not super curves. (She wears colirfuls skinny jeans, a band shirt or a shirt with something like 'come at me bro' or 'challenge accepted'. She likes to wear fingerless gloves and for shoes either dc's or converse, preferably knee high.)(She is nice to her friends and deadly to her enemies. She lives her music and is very protective of it, pierce the veil, sleeping with sirens, thr days grace, 3 Doors Down, Florence and the machines, Skrillex, lmfao, flo rida, pitbull, niki Minsk).


	4. Chapter 4

maximum ride betrayed

summary : 2 character

I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE !

NAME:Devin (female)

AGE:17

APPEARENCE: She isn't very tall (only 5"4) but what she lacks in height she makes up for in muscle and attitude. She has dark brown hair (only looks brown when its in the light) with streak of red in it. Her hair is short but long enough so she can put it in a pony tail or bun (she always has her hair up). She has red eyes with black specks in it. Her wings are a redish brownish color (its brown with a hint of red in it) and has black streaks running through them. When she is a wolf she looks like a Red Wolf, only larger. She is caucasian but she is in the sun a lot so she has a tan.

PERSONALITY: Very pessimistic and sarcastic. Gets angry easily but is good at controlling her temper most of the time. Has patience when it comes to her family but anyone else best speak fast if they want to hold her interest. If someone is important to her she won't let anyone get their hands on them and if they happen to capture them then they best wish they die before she gets a hold of them. She is really tomboy and hates dresses and anything else girly a long those lines.

ABILITIES: She has wings *see above in appearance*. She can control light, dark, fire, super strength, and lightning. She can create shadows that will attack people and the shadows can also control people if it goes inside them. For light she can create orbs of light and can shoot it at people. For fire she can do basically anything people usually do with it: create fire balls to shoot at people, make a person warm if they are too cold. same for lighting: shoot it at people, create storms. also for dark she can make the room dark and project peoples worse nightmares into their minds. One more power she has (which she can't control yet and nobody knows about) is call Blood Lust which makes her really angry and she will kill what ever she feels threatened by and anyone else around them. She doesn't know exactly what happens during this except that she sees all red and becomes angry. She starts attacking the person really fast and gains super strength (even stonger than what she already has). Because of this she is really good at controlling her temper so that she never hurts anyone. She can also turn into a wolf. So she is 90% Human, 5% Wolf, and 5% Red Tailed Hawk.


End file.
